1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to exercising devices and in particular to indicators that show the amount of resistance to movement being exerted during exercising movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A type of simulated cross country ski exerciser which provides a way of undertaking complete exercise is sold by P.S.I. Nordic Track, of Chaska, Minn., under the mark NORDIC TRACK, and comprises a device for exercising the legs and arms in a coordinated manner. The frictional force resisting the arm and leg movements is adjustable. In particular, the arm exercise portion has easily changed loading members to adjust the load to suit existing conditions, but does not have a resistance force indicator.